Sword from the East
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: This is my second Draconia Chronicles fanfic. Now the Tigers get a new ally in their war against the dragons in the form of the Hyō whom could be considered the greatest warriors in all the territories. Rated M for blood, battle violence, language, and Female Snow Leopard Samurai. Please rate and review kindly.
1. Chapter 1

**Draconia Chronicles- Sword from the East**

**Chapter 1- Sensen Fukoku ('Declaration of War')  
**

Many years ago, far beyond my earliest memory, my kind have never seen peace. The clouds of war have been ever circling above the skies of our land ever since the invaders from the west invaded our borders. Those who are brave enough or mad enough to fight them stood firm in resistance. I suppose now you can call me crazy. I belong to a class of warrior second to none. We will not bow or surrender to any foreign power. We live for battle. My name is Kaga. I am samurai.

The war has been raging for so long that our scribes have lost count of all the years of conflict. Our kind are known in our language as the Hyō. Our fur is gray like steel of a sword unsheathed and heeding the call for war. On this day, I ride to Higami Castle, the home of our territory's shogun, Yumizuka Sayori. She is a strong leader and a veteran warrior 30 years of age. I entered her chamber in full armor and bowed to her on a bended knee, "Sayori-dono, I come to you with news,"

I presented her with a message detailing our victory against the enemy, but victory is not without it's price. Lady Sayori took the message. I looked up and saw her nod a single nod to it's words, and gave it to her subjects at her side, "Victory, does not come without sacrifice, let it be known that the deaths of our sisters do not come in vain, you are a proud warrior, Kaga of the Kuroda, you have brought honor to your clan and our territory," Lady Sayori praised calmly and collectively.

"Gratitude, Sayori-dono," I responded as she gestured me to stand and I did so as commanded and cradled my helmet at my side. As a samurai, I am a proud warrior with no fear of death. This enemy we call the 'Mamono' are creatures who cower under a shield of mysticism and magic rather than ride into battle with armor and sword. The enemy call us 'leopards' to that we call them 'koshinuke'. For we have something neither them nor their Queen Oscura will ever have, Honor.

As I was about to leave Sayori-dono's chamber, a tiger barged in unannounced. It surprised me that she got passed the guards, but I was quick to react and unsheathed my katana. I placed the edge of my sword at her neck as a warning, but I dared not kill her unless I was given the order. Something inside said that this tiger was special, "State your business, Gaijin, or my sword will be the last thing you see in your mortal life," I growled, literally holding her life in my hands.

"I gave no such order, Kaga-san, lower your sword," Lady Yumizuka commanded and nodded to the guards to do the same as they pulled back their yari. I nodded to our shogun and put my sword back in it's scabbard, "I will put aside your rudeness just this once, now what news do you bring from outside our borders?" She asked with her calm and collective demeanor, but demanded an answer from her. This gave our shogun the nickname, Sayori the Silent. The white tiger stood up.

"Forgive me for coming here unannounced, my name is Kiriad, I am the Princess of the Tigertories," I shifted my eyes to see Lady Sayori nodding in understanding. It is certainly very rare that we have such esteemed guests as this, "and I come to you now asking for your assistance in the war against Queen Oscura," She said falling to her knees with open arms like a begging peasant, "please I beg of you, I do not wish to see more of my people's blood spilled,"

This Princess Kiriad looked to be on the verge of crying. She shows that she deeply cares about her people, her race. It is true to the fact that we both share a common enemy. My best warriors have already seen combat, and would be ready to fight at a moment's notice, but it is not up to me to decide. Lady Sayori rested her hand on the kashira of her katana, "Your words are taken into mind, Kiriad-san, but we have our own lands to defend, I am sorry, but this is not our battle,"

"But this is YOUR war!" Kiriad blasted. The guards approached her, but Lady Sayori ordered them to stay down. Princess Kiriad made a valid point. It is thanks to Lady Sayori that our clans in the territory have stopped fighting amongst each other to fight a common enemy. Lady Sayori stood up from her throne and nodded a single nod to me. It seemed that Lady Sayori looked to be on the same page as me. Her dark red armor with black lacing which clinked and rattled as she smiled.

"Kaga-san, have a group of your best warriors well-rested and ready by dawn, I will call the clan leaders to counsel for our battle plan, you are free to leave," I bowed to the shogun and mounted my horse. I gave the princess a hand up and lifted her onto my saddle and rode off to my village in the central region of our territory. It made me smile to see my friends there to greet me. Their names are Kyouka of Clan Kotetsu and her little sister Mai. Kyouka is one of the strongest warriors I know.

"Ready at the drop of a sword, as usual," I joked as I dismounted my horse and helped the princess down. We bowed to each other, but as good friends as we are sometimes deserve much more, like a hug, "it is good to see you are well, Kyouka-chan, by the way this Kiriad Hime-sama, she will be staying in our village for the night, let your clan's best be ready to ride for the Tigertories at dawn," I requested, heeding the shogun's orders. Kyouka bowed and headed into the village.

I felt a change in the wind. Our scouts have told us that the Mamono have turned their attention away from out lands and are heading east. With the Tigertories' princess here in our land, they might take advantage and attack. We will not allow such a cowardly act to be done. The elders of my clan had Kiriad stay with me for the night, and put me in charge of protecting her. It would not surprise me if the enemy would send an assassin to kill her, but she is young and has much to learn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Draconia Chronicles- Sword from the East**

**Chapter 2- Kaze no Henka ('Change in the Wind')  
**

We samurai have an old saying, 'go into battle knowing you are going to die, and you will surely live, go into battle knowing you are going to live and you will surely die' I have fought in many battles since I was first clad in my clan's armor. Since I first held a boken as a cub, my life has been dedicated to Code of Bushido, the Way of the Warrior, and it's Seven Virtues; gi (righteousness), yūki (courage), jin (benevolence), rei (respect), makoto (honesty), meiyo (honor), and chūgi (loyalty).

We live and die by the code. Now as first morning light graces over the mountains, we ride out to the Lands of the Tigers to assist our new allies in their fight against the Mamono. Our best warriors in the village hail from two clans, my clan, the Kotetsu, and the other, the Kuroda. Two warriors have been chosen from each clan to fight while the other clans readied for war. I am Kyouka. My sister Mai and I come from the Kotetsu Clan. My friend Kaga and her sister Konoe are from the Kuroda.

"To think we have to move out of our homeland to fight a war," I said to Kaga looking out at the early afternoon sun,

"Some changes must be made, but it won't matter, we will ride out, and make our stand," Kaga replied, rolling her shoulders,

Our numbers still seemed so few to fight the Mamono, "How many do think will come?" I asked looking over at the village watch towers,

"That depends on the other clans settling their differences," Kaga said, even now I reflect on the civil conflicts before the Mamono invaded,

Each of our clans has their own style of armor, and their own sashimono to carry into battle. The armor of my clan is black with white lacing. Our armor is called the Yukinoshita-dô tosei gusoku style. Our armor gets it's name because we use five large and heavy iron plates in the cuirass hinged without the use of the traditional silk lacing. This has proven to be more effective against the magick attacks than traditional leather and silk armor. Our kabuto are made in the shiinari style.

The Kuroda have the same armor style, but their armor is black with blue lacing and they wear a style of kabuto called the kawari style. Despite these differences, we are all samurai, and we all use traditional weapons in battle. My weapon of choice outside of my katana is the su-yari. My sister Mai is the best archer I have ever seen. My best friend uses the katana while her sister uses the naginata. As we all prepared for battle, our friend Princess Kiriad seemed intrigued by us.

"I have never seen such discipline," said the princess in awe watching our warriors go through our daily routines. I smiled and watched my sister practicing,

Kaga came to join the exchange, "This is our life, Hime-sama," Kaga said resting her hand on her katana, "our forces are ready to move out, Kyouka-san,"

Our fortunes have boded well since our scouts have reported less and less Mamono being stationed to fight. It seemed the enemy has turned their anger toward the west, and are pulling out their reserves for the fight. Days went by as we prepared our forces, wondering if any of the other surrounding clans will heed the call to battle. Even if none come, with our warriors we will come and make our stand. Our enemy will cower in fear, and they will run with their tails between their legs.

"Their forces are turning west," Konoe said pointing on the map, "the only way out is through the mountain pass, that gives us three days, four if we're lucky,"

"We should should not underestimate this enemy, for they are crafty," Kaga replied, pointing to another trail usually taken by traders through the forest,

Kaga seemed right to choose that trail, maybe the Mamono should have taught their cartographers with better teachings, "It's settled we take the forest trail,"

"We should still be mindful, and keep our guard up none the less," said Mai still in agreement, but she had a point as well. Our clan has taught my sister well.

I looked around, and saw what was to be expected. Many warriors had mates, and children to carry on their clan bloodlines. I was not one of them. I cradled my helmet, and looked to see my little sister, clad in armor and ready for battle. I turned to her, and smiled as I put on my helmet for battle. I put my hand on her right shoulder, and her hand was on my left. I made sure her armor was safe, and secure as a sister would. Kaga and Konoe were waiting for us as the others prepared.

Archers were checking the tension in their bows, and readying their quivers with arrows. Our warriors were ready for battle. Kaga looked at Princess Kiriad, and nodded a single nod. It was to show this Tiger Princess that we were fully committed to the war. Kaga unsheathed her sword, and raised it to the heavens above. Her roar for battle was met by the furious battle cries of 100 warriors raising their weapons. Our warriors mounted up, and rode out of the village to honor and war.

The thundering hooves could be heard for miles,"Your mother would be proud to see her sword in your hands," I said to Kaga. She smiled, and nodded back

"I can see her smiling from the heavens," Kaga said resting her katana on her shoulder, "If you fall in battle, know your mate has a child to inherit yours,"

The villagers we passed by bowed as we rode down the dusty trails to the Tiger Territories. Fortune seemed to be on our side as those surrounding clans joined forces, and our numbers began to swell. Samurai from the other villages sent warriors willing to fight, and to die under our command. Soon we had over 500 warriors from our samurai on horseback to Ashigaru with their Jingasa marching alongside us. Our orders were to hold off the Mamono until Shogun Yumizuka is ready.


End file.
